A Hero's rose's
by axeloftheflame
Summary: when Almaz was brought back from the dead he thought the others would show him some respect now but he was wrong. Tired of being treated like a loser he saves Aurum at the end by betraying his so called friends. After his escape from Evil Academy he is taken under Aurum's wing and trained. He then meets a Majins daughter what will happen from there? AlmazxStellaxsmall Harem later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or Star Wars.

**Chapter 1 A Hero's betrayal and a Hero's rose**

Mao and company were on their way to the final battle with Aurum. Almaz had been brought back to life but he only got a few happy welcome backs from Raspberyl and lackeys. Which made him smile but from the princess she cried for the first time in her life but they where tears of joy for him being back but did he mean anything else to her he thought. Almaz was in thought as they were getting closer to Aurum.

"Do I even matter to any of them I mean I was brought back to life but they are still treating me the same even the princess." "They still think I am a weakling they even shot down one of my attack plans to get to Aurum." "The only people nice to me are Miss Beryl and lackeys but what if they are only being nice because they have to cause they are delinquents." "So I am all alone after all." said Almaz said to himself feeling down and walking behind every one no one caring that he was lagging behind them.

"Maybe Aurum has the right idea and looking for a place to die." "Hell maybe I should of stayed dead at least I went out cool by helping my friend before I died." "But now I am back and it's just like before still a nobody and a loser." Are they even really my friends? "Each one of them has treated me bad even master with his words. But he has always led me on the right path." But I don't think he can help me this time. Almaz thought as he was brought out of his thoughts by a yell.

"Hurry up you loser super hero you dragging us all down!" Yelled an angry Mao

"yeah hurry up Almaz you shouldn't be that tired I mean you weren't dead for that long." replied a some what angry sapphire that she was being held back from a good fight.

Almaz just looked up at the sky and thought yeah some friends they are hehehehe. "Well I wont be blind any more by my crush on Sapphire and my bonds with Mao." "I need a way out of this place out of all this." He only looked at the group and put on a fake smile and replied. "I'm sorry princess and lord mao just thinking of any way to make my self more useful then I am already hahahaha." Almaz faked laughed so they can believe him.

"If you want to make your self useful then hurry up and walk in front of us just in case there are any traps. Replied an angry Mao."

"But wont I get hurt?" Replied Almaz.

"So what you might just be brought back to life again like before not even hell or heaven want a loser hero like you."

"Mao!" yelled Raspberyl.

"That's not nice to say to your friend he is not a loser like you say. "He did help you open your heart and he even stuck by you when you stole his title." "Yet you have the nerve to insult him like that." "That's low even if you are an honor student." She replied.

But Almaz noticed that she might have been blushing as she said this.

'Could she like me more than a friend?' He thought.

'Naw can't be, she is just being herself.' Almaz thought but felt better as she defended him.

"What did you say just now Beryl? Your just a-" before he could finish what he was about to say he was interrupted by a yell.

"Enough!" they looked over to Almaz who just readied his spear and walked to the front of the group.

"I will take point since lord Mao wants me to. I have to serve him." he replied like normal.

"See Beryl he wants to be a target." Mao replied with smile.

"But-"

"Don't worry Miss Beryl. I will be OK and thanks for standing up for me." Almaz replied.

"Well let's get going." Almaz said as he walked in the front of the group but in his mind he was thinking. 'Thank you Raspberly.'

They soon arrived and began to fight super hero Aurum with them being the winners of the fight. But their other friends arrived to see Aurum on one knee telling his story. About wanting to be killed and finally getting rest. He asked Mao who just lifted his sword and swung as Aurum closed his eyes saying finally my death. But they heard the sound of not metal hitting flesh but the sound of metal hitting metal. All of their eyes widen even Aurum's as they saw Almaz had stopped the killing blow and they where only shocked when he yelled, "Pole Charge!"

Almaz just spun his spear before hitting Mao into the air and jumping after him before he pointed his spear at him and his spear grew longer hitting Mao as it slammed him into the ground in front of the group as Almaz just landed in front of Aurum as he spear returned to normal size but he had a cold look on his face as he stared at his friends as Mao tired to get up from the ground.

"What are you doing Almaz! Why are you attacking me?" before Mao could finish he heard Almaz yell, "Running Cross!" as he summoned a green cross to strike all of them but only hit in front of them making them back away from him getting a safe distance away. Sapphire only spoke.

"Almaz what are you doing? Don't you know what he has done and why we came here in the first place?"

"I know why you came princess you agreed to fight Aurum but I didn't. You just thought I did, hell you never even took any my ideas serious you just ignored me and treated me like a loser." "Even when I came back to life it was the same." "Sure you cried for me but I bet you where just happy to get back your loser hero who you ignore and say has bad ideas." "The only people that where nice to me were Miss Beryl, Asuka and Kyoko. They are the only ones I see as friends. Beside I have had enough." Almaz said sadly.

"Enough of what?" Sapphire Asked.

"Enough of all this pain and mistreatment." He said as he crouched down and put Aurums shoulder over his head and began to carry him away from his former friends. Sapphire tried to run to him.

"Almaz wait I'm sorr-"

Before she could finish he yelled one final time, "Help me Goddesses!" As he began to run the goddess appeared over head to attack them as they retreated and Almaz took off in a random direction away from evil academy and his painful old life. He would tell his family he was OK but that would be later. Right now he had to focus on running away with aurum under his shoulder.

**Time skip one hour later**

Almaz just fell to the ground from all the running he did falling on his face as did Aurum. Almaz looked up from the ground to see Aurum trying to get up as well but no luck at all. Almaz just forced himself up and walked over to him and offered his hand but Aurum slapped it away.

"I don't need your help and why would you save me from my death I wanted to die so I can finally rest." Aurum yelled at Almaz who just said, "Pathetic."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said your pathetic I can't believe I looked up to you as a kid. Don't you remember your hero sayings. Or finding a reason to keep on living." Almaz yelled at Aurum shutting Aurum up.

"Look I know it's hard but don't give up Aurum." "Hell, you have lived for a long time."You could have had a normal life when you faked your death after fighting Mao's father, you where free." "But you wanted a reason to keep on fighting so you started to raise Mao so you can have a real reason again." "But what would you have done next after you had killed Mao looked for another Overlord's son raise him to fight and so on? One day you would get tired of that as well but you would be all alone." "I am offering you friendship and a new start at life." said Almaz as he held out his hand to Aurum.

Aurum was left speechless as what Almaz said was true what would his life mean if he did this all over again and again he would live in a loop and become meaningless. What would he do after all that just fade away from life like before or just be an empty shell. Aurum looked at Almaz and thought he was right and he would need to learn again.

"Almaz you are right. I need to find a reason to live again. please forgive me as this will hurt but you will get stronger as well but it will give me time to see how you live as well."

Almaz just wondered what he meant but felt a lot of pain all of a sudden as he looked down to see him being stabbed by Aurum's sword and he only coughed up blood as he looked at Aurum in front of him

"I will live but I will help you grow so you can live as well." Said Aurum as he was staring to fade into the air and was going into Almaz.

Almaz just felt the pain go away as his sword wound healed and in front of him, Aurum was gone but there remained his sword when he went super hero glowing with its purple aura and next to it was his red coat. Almaz picked up the coat and put it on over his clothes and grabbed Aurum's sword. But as soon as he did his whole body started to hurt with unbelievable pain.

"Ahhhhhh!" Almaz just screamed before passing out.

**Almaz's mind scape**

"Damn that was painful as hell."

"Really? You call that pain you still have much to learn my young padiwan." said Aurum with a small laugh.

"Great now you are reciting Star Wars. You must want to get sued."

"Hey it says in the Disclaimer at the begging that we don't own it, so we should be ok."

"Whatever Aurum so where are we anyway?" asked Almaz.

"We are in your mind my young-"

"Don't say it Aurum!" yelled Almaz

"Fine I won't say that how about the force is strong in this one."

"Forget it Aurum I don't want to here anymore OK? But why are we in my mind and what about my real body outside." asked a worried Almaz about his real body while he was in his mind.

"Don't worry about it Almaz but for now I will train you in here."

"Train me? Why?"

"You said I need a reason to live so I will train you to help you get stronger so you won't be seen as a weakling anymore."

"Really well if it will make me stronger then I will say yes to the training. Also if it will give you a second chance at life. I can't refuse at all can I? But how long will we be in my mind Aurum?" asked Almaz.

"I will be training you for one year."

"Wait one year!? You expect me to stay in my own mind for a year? Are you crazy Aurum? What if I starve in the real world?"

"Don't worry as I train you in here. It will only be one month in the real world and I will slow your body down so when you wake up you will just be tired not starving like you said."

"Fine so let's get started Aurum. After my training maybe I will show my so called friends at Evil Academy what it means to hurt a friend." Almaz said to his new friend/mentor.

"As you say my friend" said Aurum as he charged at Almaz for the new training.

**Outside of Almaz's mind**

In the distance of Almaz's body where he was unconscious. There was woman out for her daily walk but she liked to get away from her father's academy once in awhile. She is walking holding her sword close at hand and she is wearing her signature red dress. She is unsuspectingly getting closer to the unconscious Almaz.

"It really is nice day to be out for a walk. I just wish father would not worry so much about me I can take care of myself. What to you to think. The mysterious woman said to her pet slime and zombie who just didn't respond as they barely had brains and their INT was pretty low.

"Ahhhhh!" the woman suddenly fell on top of something and fell hard since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she was walking.

"Ouch what the hell did I fall on anyway? she said as she got up and looked down to see Almaz but to her no one she has ever seen before.

"Hey are you OK?" she asked the unconscious Almaz but got no response. She grew angry since she is not used to being ignored. She just grabbed him by the shoulders and shock him.

"Hey wake the hell up you worm! You should be answering me and be glad that I am even talking to you. You hear me wake up! Still nothing." She then started to see if she can slap him awake and began to slap his face but stooped when she got tired and looked at him as she just dropped him on the ground with red cheeks as a result of the slapping.

"Why won't he wake up?" The woman said to herself as the zombie and slime just stood there like mindless dolls awaiting orders.

The woman took a closer look at the unconscious Almaz and noticed that he was still breathing at a normal rate. She began to think.

"Hmm he seems to be alive. But why the hell is he out here?"Did he have an accident or something?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" replied the zombie. As he drooled not understanding the woman.

She put her hand on his head and sighed with relief.

"Good he isn't running a fever but he looks like he is in a coma or a self induced sleep. I wonder why and not to mention the glowing sword and normal spear and red coat on him look suspicious for some reason."

"I can't leave him out here besides he is not that bad to look at." She said with a blush as she looked more closely at Almaz before getting back to her old self.

"What am I thinking I don't even know if he is friend or an enemy after my father? Anyway, you, zombie and slime, carry him back to the school OK?" The woman only yelled at her pets who just grabbed Almaz's body and began to follow their owner back to her father's school.

**Time skip: one month later**

A female healer is looking over Almaz's body and watching him very carefully.

"Is he doing alright?" Asked the woman who walked in.

The female healer looked up from Almaz and looked at who walked in.

"Ah, lady Stella. Welcome to the nurse's office. He is doing the same as always but I think he might be up soon I think."

"What do you mean he might be up soon?" asked a Stella as she looked at sleeping Almaz who was on a bed but was clothes-less expect for the blanket that was covering his bottom half of his body.

"Well his vitals have been normal for the past month but as the month went by his vitals went up and his body seemed to have changed as well so he might be up soon." The female healer walked out of the nurse's office to check on something leaving Stella alone with the sleeping Almaz.

"I wonder what your name is anyway human? It wasn't any where on your clothes or on your red scarf. I love the color of it by the way you have nice taste in scarfs." She said to him and expecting no response but fell back in shock when she heard.

"Really you think I have good taste? That's a shock to hear for once." said Almaz as he opened his eyes for the first time in a month in real time. But in his mind it was a year.

"Uhhhhhhh, where am I and who are you if I may ask?" asked Almaz as he tried to get up from the bed but realized he was barely wearing any clothes and just raised the sheet to cover himself.

"Wait you don't know who I am?" asked Stella when she regained herself.

"Sorry I don't I was out for about a year so I don't know much that has happened in the time I was asleep."

"A year? You have only been out for month why would you think you have been out for a year?" Stella asked wondering what he meant.

Almaz just said, "Oh right, a month. Where am I anyway?" Almaz said looking around noticing he wasn't in the middle of nowhere anymore.

'**Where are we indeed Almaz?' answered Aurum from inside Almaz's head.**

"So you don't know where we are either, huh Aurum?" said Almaz to Aurum shocking Stella.

"Uhhhhh, who are you talking to anyway?" Stella asked.

"Oh, just some old guy in my head."

'**I'm not old!' yelled Aurum from the inside of Almaz's head. Making Almaz grab his head from pain from his yelling.**

"Ahhhhhhh shut up Aurum! You're giving me a headache."

"Wait, an old guy in your head?" asked Stella?

"I will explain later OK but for now. Do you know where my clothes are and my weapons?" asked Almaz.

"Your clothes are in the wash since you barely just woke up. I will go get them. But please tell me your name if you could."

"Well my name is Almaz Von Almandine Adamant." said Almaz to the unknown girl he doesn't know.

"Almaz huh? That's a nice name, anyway, I will go fetch your clothes just wait here then." She walked out the door and Almaz noticed that she had a tale and had to horns on the front of her head along with her blond hair.

"Hmmmm I wonder who she is she? She does look pretty cute." Almaz thought but was a bad idea.

'**Sooooo taking a liking to this new girl are we now?'**

"Nonononononono! Why are you saying that all of a sudden Aurum?"

'**Well I am in your head so I can see and hear your thoughts whenever you think of them. I can also see past memories.'**

"Wait, past memories?" said Almaz with a little fear in his voice.

'**Yes past memoirs as well who knew you had such dirty thoughts about your so called princess hahahaha.' Aurum said with laugh.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh shut up an stay out of memories Aurum.!" yelled Almaz he jumped up from the bed just as Stella walked in and she Almaz in all his glory got a bit of nose bleed until Almaz turned around and just dived for the blanket and covered himself again but he had a red faced and was a bit annoyed since he could hear Aurum laughing in his head.

"Ummmm I brought you your clothes, here." she said leaving them on the bed and just walked out red faced.

"Thanks a lot Aurum, who knows what she saw because of you! Anyway, better get dressed." he said.

He put his normal clothes since he left his old friends he put on his clothes and over them he put on Aurums coat and just held it in place around his neck. He walked over to his spear and new sword and put them away. His spear on his back along with the sword. He walked out of the nurse's office to see Stella waiting outside for him.

"Thank you for saving me, uhhhhh? I am sorry I still don't know your name." asked Almaz a little embarrassed that he didn't know the girls name.

Stella only nodded and bowed before saying who she really is.

"My name is Stella Grossular then one and only daughter of my father who is the dean of Majin Academy." she said to Almaz who just stiffened at what she just said and began to think.

"Hmmmm only daughter of her father and her father is the dean of this school Majin Academy. So that's where I am but what should I do should I leave this place. I mean she might be just like Mao but I don't think so. What do you think Aurum?" Almaz asked Aurum.

'**I think you can trust her beside I don't sense any hatred in her. Trust me if she did I would sense it just how I was able to feel Mao all those years ago.'**

'Well if you say so Aurum, I just hope your wrong or else we will both die.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stella." Almaz said with a smile.

Stella just responded with, "Nice to meet you as well Almaz, now that we know each other on a first name bases why where you in the middle of nowhere?"

"You were the one who found me right?"

"Yes my two pets and I found you." Stella replied.

"Your pets huh? I guess it was one of your pets that fell on me huh. Man whatever pet you had that fell on me must have been heavy."

At the word heavy, everything grew dark around Almaz but he didn't notice that a dark aura had surround Stella. As he stopped talking he looked at Stella he started to back away slowly from her since he could literally feel her dark aura.

"Did you just say I was fat!?" she said in a dark tone. Getting closer to Almaz and readying her sword.

'**Uhhhhhh Almaz, run for your life she just entered tsudere mode if you want to live run. Don't even say anything else or you will make it work worst trust me Almaz!' Aurum yelled at Almaz from the inside of his mind. But Almaz didn't listen.**

"Wait, wait, wait! Stella, I didn't call you fat just heavy." Almaz just put his hands around his mouth while Aurum just said, 'Way to go genius. Now you're dead, wait that means I'm dead! Run for your life you fool I don't want to die in you do you hear me RUNNNNNNNN!.'

Almaz just avoided a sword slash from Stella who just yelled. "You said it again I will kill you!"

Almaz just ran in the other direction saying. "Why does everything bad happen to me? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Get back here Almazzzzz!" Stella yelled as she ran after him with an attempt to kill him for his comment.

**Well it's me again I have decided to write a new story for Almaz but this time with Stella. I think they can work out any way I will also begin writing a story for Alamz and Rutile for those who are interested in that couple they look like they can work out to me any way I might also write a new axel story as well. Oh before i forget I know when you face Stella in the ps vita her father is already dead because he was killed by aurum but in my story he never killed him so Stella's dad is still alive OK later.**


	2. Meeting the dad and aftermaths

**Disclamer: I do not own disgaea**

******A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait of chapter two but I have been busy with things at home so I hope you all forgive me and here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the dad and aftermaths**

Almaz was running for his life and he didn't even know why. He made a small comment and now he was being chased by a Majins daughter at her school. It didn't even help that Aurum was yelling in his head.

**'FASTER! RUN FASTER YOU FOOL!'**

"That's easy for you to say since your in my head I have to do all the work! Beside why is she trying to kill me?"

**'You are still immature if you don't know why Almaz...'**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Almaz turned around to see Stella chasing him with a sword drawn and a dark aura around her body. As he saw her he only screamed from fear.

"Ahh! Don't kill me I barely came back to life not too long ago!"

As he tired to run he fell face first from the lack of strength and food since he had been asleep for a month and then began to crawl but it did no good when someone grabbed him by his scarf.

"I got you!"

**'I have lived a good life and have no regrets...'** Said Aurum as he closed his eyes waiting for death.

'Speak for yourself Aurum I am still young and I still haven't lived my love life!' Almaz cried in his head as he saw darkness.

"Wake up Almaz!" Yelled Stella as she began to try and shake him awake to punish him. But it didn't do any good as he was out.

"I must have overreacted. I mean, he was still weak and I ended up chasing him. He must have tired himself out. I hope he forgives me, wait, why do I care if he forgives me or not?"

Stella just called over some of her pets to carry him back to the nurse office and a picture fell out of his pocket but was a little ruined from the clothes being washed. As Almaz was carried by the zombie she looked over it.

"Who are these people?" She saw Almaz standing next to people she didn't recognize but saw Almaz smiling standing next to a white haired girl smiling.

"He looks happy, but why was he in the middle of nowhere?"

She only put the picture away and followed her pet.

XXXXXX

Almaz began to stir in his sleep as he woke up a few hours later he was only on his knees saying sorry to Stella for what he said earlier and she forgave as he commented that she was kind person. They only left the nurse office as Almaz was hungry and had questions.

"So Stella, do you have anything to eat around here, I am so hungry, and I need to ask a few things as well if you don't mind."

"Well we do have the cafeteria near here if you're interested in getting a meal." She replied as she saw Almaz taking in the sites of the new school.

As they made there way to the cafeteria Almaz saw that the school was almost empty and wondered why.

'This place seems rather empty.' said Almaz in his mind.

'**Maybe it's a rundown school? I mean this place seems like it could use some work and I only saw one prinny so far.'**

'How could you see anything if you're in my head?'

'**...shut up! I just did Almaz.'**

'You're getting old Aurum if you're starting to see things that aren't there and when your in my head. Your mind is playing tricks on you.'

'**I'm not old!'**

'Whatever you say...old man.'

Almaz just ignored the screaming in his head about Aurum not being old and arrived at his destination. As the door opened he saw the cafeteria there were only a few students in there. He saw a shaman, beast tamer and a male and female warrior. Almaz saw that Stella looked a little down at the site and was sadden by her look.

'Poor Stella even though this is a school, I have barely seen any students, could this school be doing bad?'

"Ok we're here. Since its kind of my fault you're tired allow me to treat you."

Almaz just put his hand in front of him and spoke.

"No! I can't let you do that for me Stella since you were so kind enough to forgive me and save when I was out in the middle of nowhere. Allow me to treat you."

"Don't worry about it. Since I'm the deans daughter I get-"

"Even if that's so, I won't let you pay. Please, allow me to be the one to pay since a hero always does what's right. And..."

"And what?" Asked Stella.

"It's because a man usually pays for his date right?" replied Almaz with a blush causing Stella to blush as well.

"This isn't a date you fool! Just meal between friends."

"So I'm a friend? Awesome I'm moving up the latter." Almaz said as he jumped in victory as he ignored Aurum.

**'Smooth... This will end badly for me I just know it!"** replied Aurum.

"Never mind, anyway how are you going to pay for the meal?"

Almaz just smiled as he pulled out a small poach that contained all the HL he had gotten from always being put on the front line. Even when Mao had put a target on his back that said: 'Kill me first! I am a hero and I am easy!' Lets just say some people got the wrong idea when they saw that when he was approached by some male demons and even some women demons. Almaz just went under the prinny statue with prinny mask until it passed. But when he left prinny mask's home he was upset that Sapphire was starting to question if he played for the other team and that he refused that comment. But was a little shocked that Raspberyl and lackeys were starting to talk to him about it.

"_**That would make him the first hero that plays for the other team in this series. Can we have your autograph?"**_

Almaz just kept denying the claim but they just wanted to help him and kept on trying to help him come out into the open, they even set him up with someone. But Mao came out and said he was the one that spread that rumor with that sign. Raspberyl and lackeys apologized for jumping the gun like that but he was happy they understood, but was saddened that Sapphire didn't even try to say sorry.

**'That's just sad for you Almaz, and stuff I really didn't want to know. Remember I am in your mind so I can see your thoughts.'**

Almaz just mentally sighed as he remembered his former life.

Stella only saw all the HL and asked.

"How do you have that much HL?" asked a surprised Stella as she saw Almaz smile.

"I will tell you later but first what would you like? It's my treat."

Stella just ordered what she was getting as did Almaz as he ordered her some dessert and was happy for it as she went to take her seat at a table. As he went to pay he saw a male gunner but looked different then all the others he had seen. He was wearing his shirt open and had some goggles and gloves on.

"That will 7,000 HL." Almaz was about to ask why so much but knew the school was doing bad and just paid much to Aurums chagrin but Almaz needed to know something.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What type of class of demon are you?"

"Well I'm a geo gunner." he replied with a smile.

"Geo Gunner?"

"That's right I am able to use guns but also control Geo symbols as well or Geo cubes since I am in this netherworld."

"I have never heard of your type of class before." replied Almaz with interest.

The geo gunner only smiled and spoke.

"Well I would be surprised if you did. I am a very special class that lives in one netherworld since we are hated by others since we are good with guns and geo symbols."

"That's kind of sad to hear but I can relate to being hated by others."

"Well I would love to talk more, but you can't leave the deans daughter waiting. Trust me you don't want to make her mad."

Almaz just nodded and said he would talk to him later if he could as he walked over to Stella with his own meal. As he took his seat he decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"Stella, I hope you don't mind me asking, but if this is a school why are there barely any students at it, and what kind of school is this?" Almaz asked bluntly.

Stella looked down at her dessert. She knew he wasn't trying to be mean he was just curious.

"Well, at the moment the school is doing bad but I know that my father and mother will keep this school open we just have to be patient then the students will start to come." She said with hope in her voice.

**She is in denial; she doesn't want to believe that this so called school will fail.**

"This school is also exclusive so we only accept those that have potential to become Majins."

"Huh Majins?" asked Almaz.

"Yes, this school is to train students to become powerful Majins like my father!"

Almaz only looked at her with a smile since she wasn't giving up on her school and tried to see if he could help anyway to repay her kindness.

Stella saw that Almaz was just listening to her not making fun of her. She then decided to ask him something that she had on her mind.

"Almaz, I have been meaning to ask you something as well you said you would tell me why you where in the middle of nowhere, and why you keep saying there is an old guy in your head.

**'I'm not old!'**

'Of course let me explain but it might take awhile and I will also tell you a bit about my past."

She only nodded and listened to him explain about how he ended up in the middle of nowhere and about how is old life was. She asked what he meant by his old life and he replied that he had died but somehow was brought back to life much to his displeasure he told her about his old friends.

"You mean this people in this picture?"

Almaz saw her pull out his picture and show it to him.

"Yes, how did you get that?"

"It sort of fell out of your pocket when you fainted again and you where carried to the nurses office again."

"Oh..."

Almaz took the picture from her and began to explain about his friends, Stella listened in and was a bit upset the way his so called friends treated him mostly this Mao who she found out he was the dean's son of Evil Academy. The last one made her feel uneasy how he spoke about her how he had liked this girl called Sapphire, the princess of where he came from.

"Umm, Almaz if I may ask why do you care about this princess so bad and your other friends so much?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well by the way you have talked about them the only ones that where really your friends were this master person you talk about, along with the small demon and her friends."

"They have names you know..."

"Anyway the other two Mao and Sapphire didn't even see you as you more. More like a person they could use and push around."

Almaz only stayed silent as she continued.

"You even died for this so called friend of yours and he didn't even thank you, he only wanted you back to be his punching bag again. If... If you stayed here at this school I think you would have better life here."

"Hmm..."

'What do you think Aurum should I stay? I mean it would be a chance to start again and think of a way to get back at them.'

**'What's this now? Thinking about getting revenge are we? That's not the way of the hero Almaz...'**

'It might not be the way of the hero but... the way of hero never did anything for me expect always get me hurt. Beside I will still be a hero after I settle something with Evil Academy. Mao is still evil and will no doubt also call himself the new overlord. I also made a promise to Mao's heart keeper before I was brought back look inside my memories.

"Stella I will be right back I need to show something to the old guy in my head for a bit."

She only nodded and saw him smile as he thanked her for being patient with him and closed his eyes.

'Ok Aurum, look for a recent memory.'

**"Ok... I think I found it."**

Aurum was blinded by a light and saw Almaz and a green Mao standing in front of him.

"You want me to make a promise?" asked Almaz as he saw the other Mao nod.

"Yes my friend. Even though my other self called you a friend and opened his heart, I believe this won't last and he might still go down the wrong path near the end of your travels and facing the super hero."

"What? Why?"

"Almaz I am going to tell you something important, its true I am part of Mao's heart but I never had a body of my own since I wasn't strong enough. My father saw that his son had hate for him and knew his son might lead to his death."

"Wait he knew that? Then why didn't get ready for any dangers that Mao may throw his way?" asked Almaz to Mao's heart.

"Almaz he wanted to believe in his son and that I would help him through it. But I failed when my father was killed by that hero I heard my dads last words before he went to into hiding."

"Last words?"

"Yes he gave me some of his power and I was able to get my own body and watch over Mao and keep his heart under watch. But as I gain a body so did the other Mao's you met them."

"I did, the dark Mao had nothing but to use power to get what he wants and use force and not care about his friends,"

"Indeed he has always been a problem but I have always dealt with him by having my crazy experiment emotion using him in his research or just have some fun." Heart Mao replied with a grin.

"You mean there is a Mao that in here that is the cause of his love for experiments?! I knew there had to be a reason he loved to do that to people."

"You should give it a try Almaz it really fun once in a while."

"It's not fun when you're the Victim!" replied Almaz and a voice in the darkness.

Almaz and Mao's heart looked to see evil Mao but he had a robot arm.

"What happen to you?" Asked Almaz

"You're worried about me? Even though I didn't care about you dying, what a loser but thanks for thinking about me now out of my way!"

Evil Mao just ran past them in a hurry as a new Mao appeared, he was all blue with a wicked grin and his glasses where foggy as he drooled a bit.

"Aww my test subject has escaped but I still need to make more modifications."

He just ran past them chasing evil Mao as Almaz and Aurum just looked at heart Mao who had a grin.

"Was that?"

"Yes... any way Almaz since you're my friend and my other half won't admit it please I want you to kill me...

"What?! Kill you why?"

"Almaz I almost gave in to my darkness and that would have led to a lot of deaths including people I see as friends but won't admit it. *Sigh*... I don't think I will be able to control myself if I feel the power again, and my dad doesn't want me to give into the darkness either."

"But I can't kill my friend even if you ask me to."

"Almaz you're a good human not a lot of them like us but your different then others. Please I beg you if it comes to it will you keep the promise since it's also a hero's duty to protect the weak and stop evil no matter what. I might even go after the princess just to hurt you."

Almaz just stayed silent as he took his friends words to heart and just nodded as he pulled Heart Mao into a hug and shed tears as he made the promise with him.

"I promise, no matter what happens if you go down the wrong path I as a hero... NO! As your friend I will do what ever it takes to kill you..."

Almaz continued to cry and parted from hugging his friend and saw small tears in his eyes as well.

"Thank you Almaz my friend it's about time you return to the world of living and please don't tell anyone you can't trust about what we talked about."

"I wont, beside no one would believe me they see me as a loser still maybe when I come back from the dead things will be different." Almaz said with a smile

"Maybe I wish you luck."

Aurum saw as the memory faded and Almaz just opened his eyes and was in reality again.

"Sorry about the wait Stella."

"No worries Almaz."

"Umm Stella I was wondering if I could talk to the dean of this school?"

The reaction was not what he expected but he heard two yells.

"What!"

**'What!'**

"What?" asked Almaz as he grabbed his head.

"You want to meet my father?"

"If he is the dean then yes I have a few things I want to talk to him about and I might have a way for him to out shine evil academy and make this school even better, and save it from closing down."

"The school is not closing down!"

"Whatever you say Stella but can I please see the dean?"

**"Nooooooo! We can't meet him no matter what do you hear me Almaz!?"**

"I hear you loud and clear but why not?"

"It's my business but if things don't go well then I will tell you later. I have a small history with him let leave it at that."

"Ok?"

"If you really want to meet my father that bad then fine I will take you to meet him."

Stella only led Almaz to the dean's office not saying a single word. But Almaz could tell she was nervous for some reason but didn't know why.

"Stella... if you don't mind me asking why are you so tense?"

"...well since I see you as someone I might be able to trust... my father is a hard man to please he barely even spends time with his family... I always try to gain his approval and he never sees me even when I increase in power."

Almaz felt that she felt hurt he wanted to commuter he was about to reach for her hand as they walked but he stopped himself and didn't know why.

'Why did I?'

It was for a moment but he saw the princess image and just reached his fist. Normal thinking about the princess would fill him with hope and the power to fight. But now he wanted nothing to do with her always using him. He even took the curse for her and not even a thank you just a; don't die.

'I was a fool. She liked having me around but she didn't really like me for me just what I did for her. Yet I can't stop thinking about her when there is a girl even more beautiful then her in front of me. I need to let go of her.'

**'Yes you do, I may have been evil but at least I watched over my friends even if I used them in the end.'**

They came to a stop and Almaz looked to see himself in front of an office with door that looked like they could feet Mao's father.

"Holy crap!" Almaz yelled as Stella just looked at him. "Umm... Stella...?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, your father wouldn't happen to be three hundred feet tall?"

"No, He is just a normal powerful Majin, why?" asked Stella as she saw Almaz just lean on a wall grabbing his chest for some odd reason.

'Thank you god. I don't think I could stand meeting another dean bigger then a house.' Almaz thought to himself.

**'Coward...'**

'shut up! If the dean hurts me you get hurt.'

**'Not really I only die if you die but if you get hurt I feel nothing, ha ha ha ha.'**

Aurum just started laughing as Almaz hated the man in his head even more.

'I am starting to miss being dead sometimes...'

'Really?' asked a surprised Stella.

'No...'

Almaz just took a deep breath and just told Stella he would be back as he just pushed the door open and saw an Omega Sentinel Majin sitting at a desk who looked up at him with red eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want!?"

"I am Almaz and I am a hero! And I need to talk you about a few things and about the rival school, Evil Academy."

At the mention of evil academy Stella's dad slammed his fist on the table.

"Don't ever mention that school in front of me again, do you hear me human!?"

Almaz had to summon all his strength not to runaway.

"I hear you sir loud and clear!" Almaz said as he bowed to the head master,

"Good to see that you know when to listen."

**'Suck up...'**

Almaz just stood back and walked over to him and took a seat in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about and what do you know about that school?"

Almaz just went into an explanation about how he ran away from that school and about the death of the current dean, and that his son will take over soon. He also explained that he had a few ideas how to help the school from closing down and maybe even get more students and get the school a free makeover.

Unknown to them the door opened a bit to show Stella and an unknown women looking and listening in.

"What's your full name, human?"

"My name Almaz Von Almandine Adament!"

"A long name, but why would you try and help this school and turn on the old school you went to even if it's to get revenge. What else is driving you?"

"*Sigh* Listen dean... I'll be brutally honest, I want to get back at that school for the hell I went through being pushed around, looked down on by most of my friends and even my love interest." Almaz said in sad voice.

With Stella and the unknown women. Stella only clenched her fist as she heard Almaz talk about his old love, she felt a little jealous. The women just looked at Stella and only smiled as she looked at the two men talk.

"Is that all?"

"Well I have also taken a liking to your daughter, heh heh."

Almaz let out a small laugh as the room went silent and the dean only looked at him with wide eyes along with Stella.

"What was that?"

Almaz stayed silent as he felt the gaze of the dean. He did the only thing any normal person would do at the site of a major foe.

"Please don't kill me I just came back to life not too long ago!"

Almaz got on knees and started to beg for his life.

**'Some hero you are. Even with your power you might stand a chance against him... But begging works since you're still weak. So beg with all you got hero.' Aurum said**

The people watching Almaz all felt a sweat drop going down their heads as they saw him beg for his life.

"Are you sure you're a hero kid?"

"Well... My title is hand made so you could say that I am a hero in training..."

"I see... Anyway stop begging and I won't kill a weakling like you."

"I'm not weak! I may look it but I can hold my self in a fight and win most of the times and with the training I got from a real old super hero I have gotten stronger and may have even come up with a few new moves." Almaz said as he had fire in his eyes and just stood back up. "I would also like to talk about your daughter dean."

"I know you like her what else is there to say?"

Almaz just frowned and got a little angry with the dean since if he didn't fix his attitude his daughter could turn out like Mao and want him dead. He would not let this family fall apart like Mao's did and see pain again, and if all of it happen again he would die again and he didn't want that... again.

"Well I want you to start paying attention to her she is your only daughter and you do not even pay attention to her."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Really have you even talked her lately? Or watched her in fights even though I myself haven't seen her fight I can tell she has power in her. Since she is also the first female Majin I have ever seen and she tries to gain your approval and you just ignore her."

"..."

"Why? Don't try to spend time with her? Is there a reason or maybe you just don't like to spend time with her because she reminds you of your late wife?"

All three of them just looked at him like Almaz was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean why else would you ignore her?"

"I have to focus on keeping the school open for her, I may not show it but I love my daughter very much and I have seen her grow well. I know of her power since she gets it from her mother and if you really can help me keep this school open I could spend more time with her and my wife."

"Your wife is alive? I thought she was dead since you don't spend time with your daughter."

"Well you were wrong Almaz." the dean said with a dark smile.

"Hey cut me some slack. It's not just me blame the old guy in my head."

**'I'm not- oh forget it I don't care anymore. Call me old or young just leave me alone...'**

"Old guy in your head?"

"I will tell you later just hear me out ok and you will get a lot more students coming in no time. But first do you have a prinny?"

"A few of them why?"

"I need one to deliver a message to a friend I made at the academy."

A few moments later a prinny ran in ready for work.

"Ok listen up prinny I need you to go to evil academy and give a letter I just wrote to your hero prinny mask."

"Prinny Mask? DOOD! He is all Prinnies heroes next to big brother Kurtis Dood."

"I know, so take this letter and go Evil Academy and when you get there give it to him he will be hiding under a prinny statue. Tell him Almaz says hi."

"Aye aye Dood."

The prinny only left in a hurry, as Almaz just looked at the dean and spoke.

"Now I have a few other ideas but one of them includes me teaching a hero class."

"Huh, why?"

"When I was at Evil Academy I met some super hero's called masked heroes who look like prinny mask, But they always look up to him and hero's. If I taught a class the might start to show up and learn from me and will also get students with prinny mask. I also have to talk to some one before I can down to the other ideas but please just wait for a bit, ok?"

The dean only nodded.

As a week passed and Almaz got to know the school more. Met Stella's mother and Almaz had to admit the dean had it rough with a wife like that. Sure he may have been a good spear but his samurai wife kept him in line when she found out how the relationship with their daughter was. Almaz just laughed at the dean, which ended with him in detention and Aurum yelling at him for being an idiot. As the week ended, the next day they awoke to find more Prinnies at their school and a new statue in the middle of the school.

"What the?"

"So he did come after all."

"Who came Almaz?" asked Stella

"Well the letter I sent was a note to Prinny Mask saying his great skills in fixing and repairing where needed. At the old school he would always come out at night and fix the school up or replace some things, since I knew this school need help I knew he would help and you can't meet him. He only comes out at night and he has a lot of prinny admirers."

As weeks went by Almaz spoke to the geo gunner and the dean about letting the geo gunners here since if they are not well liked they would be welcomed here and they would be better then the monks at evil academy. They agreed the geo gunner spread the word to his friends and the school had more students with a new class to this netherworld along with a new class Almaz had never seen before a male thief. The thieves made a great improvement as they made a base at the school and began to attend the school. They paid the full price to join the school since they had a lot of stolen money.

The dean was happy with all the new students he was getting but just laughed when masked hero's showed up ready to learn from a hero and prinny mask who was spotted around the school. Almaz spent more time with Stella getting closer to her telling her he liked her and was forgetting his old love for the princess. Stella and Almaz decided to take things slow for now. With the young thieves around they attracted the Succubus class since the thieves were men and they wanted a taste of the new class and the geo gunners.

Things where awkward as the thieves and gunners traveled in with a partner just to be safe. But Almaz found out things where getting better for them and worst for Evil Academy since they had lost a lot of Prinnies and masked hero's for some unknown reason. Stella's father's school was growing and was better then before they where still far from being like Evil Academy but they were getting there and it was thanks to Almaz. The students started to talk when they saw Almaz and Stella hand in hand as Almaz was seeing her now some students where jealous of Almaz. One student had started to talk about the problems that Evil Academy was going through since they where losing students and where not getting anymore, Almaz felt happy to hear that but felt bad for the real friends he had there but he would worry about that later.

***Few months later at Evil Academy***

At Evil Academy, the halls where filled with a students but many where talking about the new school that was getting more students. Rumors spread about the school being better and having new classes that the evil academy didn't have. Walking down the halls was a student along with her friends who where collecting donations and handing out fliers as well.

"Please donate and help us find our missing friend."

Her plea fell on death ears as they ignored her calls.

"My lady, they just don't listen to us when we ask for help." replied Kyoko

"She is right my lady, we have been asking about his whereabouts for months and have not found any new leads." replied Asuka.

"You girls may be right, but we can't lose hope. He is our friend and we need apologize on behalf of Mao as well since he won't do it. Since he was made the dean by his father only because his father couldn't hold on to life anymore, his dad even said he felt he wasn't ready for the title. As his rival I need to bring back his friend and they will work things out." said Raspberyl as she picked up the fallen signs of her friend Almaz.

"Let's go. We need to go talk to Mao since he will be talking to the princess again or best to say she will talking to him... again."

They only started to walk to the dean's office and noticed that a lot of masked heroes and Prinnies had left Evil Academy for who knows where. They some demons thought they left because of the rumor of prinny mask leaving the school. Some of them didn't believe in him but Raspberyl and lackeys knew he was real and knew he lived under the prinny statue in the middle of the school. But a few moths ago it was just gone. They arrived at the dean's office aka Mao's room and heard arguing like always. Raspberyl only knocked on the door and heard more yelling and only let themselves in. As they entered the room they saw Mao's three Prinnies just standing at the ready as Princess Sapphire was yell at Mao and he was doing his best to ignore her.

"Why won't you listen to me? We have to go and try and find him!"

"No, we need to breath, eat, drink and expel waste from our bodies, everything else is optional. Plus, why bother at all? That loser hero is better off not around, look why the hell do you care at all if I remember your one of the people that mistreated him and caused him to save that superhero scum from my wrath. I know my dad would of have been happy if I killed that super hero that took his life. *Tsk* That Almaz, always getting in my way."

"Excuse us for interrupting Mao."

"I am the dean and you should show me respect by calling me dean."

"Whatever you say Mao you're still my rival no matter what so calling you by your name is good enough for you, since you didn't really earn the title."

"What was that!?"

"Our lady speaks the truth even your father thought you weren't ready for it but gave it to you hoping you would change, but we haven't seen you change one bit."

"*Tsk* whatever like I care what any of you think. Beside I know why your here you came to ask to help you look for Almaz again."

"Then why don't you help us?" asked Sapphire.

"Why should I? He was always holding back telling me to show mercy on our enemies even the super hero that caused all this."

"Almaz was just being a good person as your friend by doing all that."

"Really? What about the way you ignored him and always like getting into fights?"

"What do you mean?" asked a stunned Sapphire to Mao's question.

"All you did was use him as well. I studied the two of you to get a how loved worked but all you did was get in danger when ever there was a fight coming knowing he was there. But I saw how hurt he looked when ever he fought on the front lines. Even his demon friends agreed with me."

"What demon friends?" Asked Sapphire

"Mwahahahaha! You don't know? Some of the demons he hanged out with in our party he hung out with them when ever there was a battle to get some rest and spoke his heart out to them, I myself was there hide behind a tree listening in. who knew the princess really was heartless."

"What did you just say?" asked an in raged Sapphire.

"You heard me. Heartless. Princess. I may have been mean to Almaz but I saw his worth and I made sure he was alive in battles getting his back but you... All you said was you liked him and he protected you from all dangers taking hits for you, you say you didn't want him to die why? Did you love him? Or maybe you just loved pushing him around like he said all those months ago?"

"MAO! Why are you talking like that!? She is your friend." Yelled Raspberly

"Who ever said I wanted friends? Besides I know you and your lackeys will try and say I am wrong or I'm sticking up for Almaz, but I'm not. I am just talking and thinking like anyone with a high EQ would do you know I am right his demon friends said you where heartless but he spoke up for you saying he was fool in love trying to love a women that won't even talk to him unless she wants something or wants to something."

The room remained silent as Sapphire felt hurt by Mao's words and wanted to cry but couldn't. Mao only took of his glasses and began to clean them and put them back on before speaking.

"If we are done I have to figure out why so many students are leaving Evil Academy and talking about this new school that is making a huge impact, and why do you want find him princess?" Mao asked not caring for the answer as Raspberyl and lackeys listened in.

"Because I want to say that I'm sorry and that I love him." Sapphire said with low voice.

"You humans have a funny way of showing love but if that's what you believe do what you want. You can help my so-called rival and her friends help you in your search. I doubt you will get far finding the old washed up teacher since he comes and goes as he wishes. But you're like myself princess maybe you even have a darkness in your heart and hated your kingdom since they treated you like a cold person and you couldn't take out your hate on them so you switched to monsters but that wasn't enough for you was it?"

Sapphires eyes widen as he spoke.

"Mwahahahaha you craved to hurt someone like since they hated you and you didn't cry at your mother's death, you only cut a part of your hair."

The room was shocked ho Mao knew this as for Raspberyl she had no clue and wanted to sop Mao but he just continued.

"You look surprised I know let's just say listening in on the super hero loser talking to you has its rewards. You could hate your kingdom so you took out your pain on the only man that loved you from afar he even came here to fight in your name, and what does he get he gets his title stolen by me gets shot when you first meet and he takes a deadly curse for you and what do you do?! Nothing! You don't say thank you. You just say you're sorry you can't even love the only man that will only love a women like you, no not a women or demon? No even though we demons hide it we still fell emotions and cry, but you don't, that it's a monster for you. That's a good name for you Mwahahahaha."

Mao just started to laugh as Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka stood shocked at what Mao had said and he just started laughing at the princess who had a dark look of sadness and hate on her.

Mao you bastard, how could you say such things about her? She's your friend. Almaz will come back for he loves and a hero's love will always come through just like we read about and..."

She didn't get to finish as she saw the princess just raise her fist and hit Mao who went through a wall shocking the whole room.

"Princess?"

Sapphire only walked over to the hole in the wall and picked Mao up by his shirt.

"Don't ever call me a Monster or I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? Hurt me? Now that your old punching bag Almaz isn't around you moved on to me? Sorry to say I don't like you and i am not dumb enough to be a punching bag.

Mao said with a wicked smile as blood went down his head and he saw the look of Sapphire's darken.

"Shut UP!"

She swung her fist again only to be stopped as the room was filled with a yell.

"Kiaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They only saw as Sapphire fist was caught by the home EC Teacher and just made her release her grip on the dean.

Teacher!

Out of my way or do you want a hell strike to! Yelled Sapphire AS champloo only took a fighting stance.

Princess why are ruining your perfect calm dish by adding all this spice into it? Its just Wrong! You have clearly lost control of your own kitchen and have let the ingredients get out of control as well. Think with heart of cooking would my last student chief like to see you like this?

What hell are you talking about! Speak normal will you!

Princess I think what teacher is saying is why are you getting so out of control! Your losings your self and your letting your emotions get the best of you and cloud your judgment, and...

and what? Asked Sapphire as she just ready herself.

And Almaz wouldn't want to see you like this about to hurt the person he saw as a friend and his master.

Sapphire only softened up as she remembered how when Mao was turned into a baby Almaz talked to Champloo and started calling him master, he always asked him for advice and would always talk about food. Which confused her a bit but Almaz seemed to understand him at times and felt better when ever he was down.

"It seems that you have gotten your kitchen back in order before it exploded. Now enough of all this saltiness in the group we must find my student before it's too late!" BOOOM!

"What do you mean teacher?"

"Before Almaz left I felt that his own heart was battling it out before since he was trying to decide on something."

"Maybe he was trying to decide whether or not he should turn on us and rescue his idol super hero."Mao said as he just cleaned the blood off his glasses.

"Indeed I was worried he would do something that would throw the school into chaos but all he did was save a man that was seeking death, my student also used this as a chance to run away. But now's not the time to think what he is doing we have to find him who knows what he is doing right now. BOOM!"

"Teacher is right we have to expand our search maybe even ask that new school that's making an impact all of a sudden."

"Kyoko, Asuka, please take princess to our room and see that she is taken care of."

"Yes my lady."

Kyoko and Asuka just nodded and took a sadden Princess away by their ladies orders as Champloo just walked off screen leaving the rivals alone.

"That was low Mao, even for you."

"So? I spoke the truth and before you go on and saying that speaking the truth is not very Honor student like your wrong. Truth can be used as a means to hurt people as well I just proved it right and you probably wanted to say something to her as well. But you're too much of a goody two shoes to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I saw how you looked at Almaz when he came here you where his first female Friend and you were happy."

"He was just a friend..."

"Really is that all? Did you maybe like it when the princess blew him off and he sometimes went to you also talked things out sometimes. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you wanted to commit the taboo of marrying Almaz and be a true delinquent."

Raspberyl only turned red and just spoke again.

"Marry?! Why would I do that?"

"Why not? If a delinquent like you married a hero then that would be the true path to a delinquent."

Raspberyl only stayed silent as she left the room but said one final thing.

"Mao you're a jerk."

The door only closed as Mao grabbed his head in a bit of pain as he felt his heart try and talk to him but he ignored it.

"I don't need friends."

**Majin Academy**

Almaz was sitting in the room he was given by the dean for his help in getting new students for the school. He was happy to help but still felt hate for Evil Academy and something that was bugging him.

'I don't get it. I want my relationship with Stella to move from hand holding but I don't know how to it! I mean sure we have kissed but now what do I do? Aurum?'

**'Why ask me? Its weird you never had the guts to even hold the princess... sorry I mean Sapphire's hand but now you do but with a new girl?'**

'Times change and I do like her and she even said she has a plan for Evil Academy that she will have to do soon if she is lucky. What ever she has planed I will help her!"

They suddenly heard gun shots and the sound of men screaming.

"Get away from us! Every man for himself!"

'Again...?'

**'Again…'**

'Let's get to work then before the succubus' get them.'

******Sorry for the long wait but here you go. I hope you all like the chapter I have been busy writing other storys but I will never give up on a story so never lose hope. Tell me what you think about this chapter and yes I brought back the geo gunners why? Because I love them they are awesome and use guns way more better then the magic users geo monks as for the male tief I love the female thief but the male was first thief and he grew on me and his final class is awesome the space pirate. Well later!**


End file.
